


for a moment...

by shchi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: After Michiru is injured saving her, Haruka insists on tending to her wounds (and more).
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 35





	for a moment...

**Author's Note:**

> based off episode 106!  
> but it's been so long since i've watched any episode of sailor moon. i recently re-read the manga, which got my interest back. however, i did watch 106 yesterday. this isn't really following canon, but inspired by it. both are 18 in this too
> 
> also, quick but really big thank you to all those who have shown love my other harumichi works! it means so much to me!

Haruka wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, and Michiru wasn’t really in a position, or condition, to stop her from helping her. She couldn’t see the extent of her injuries, but she could feel the sting of it, and the blood trickling down her arm and back.

  
  


They’re sat on the floor of Haruka’s bathroom, Michiru in mild discomfort as Haruka cleans the gashes from the monster, and because the only thing she is wearing on her upper body is a bra. A hand runs along her upper arm, and if she does that much more, Michiru knows she won’t be able to control her thoughts.

  
  


It just feels right. She knows she’s the one. She regrets taking up her duty -- even if it is her fate -- as a Sailor Guardian. She wants nothing more than  _ her _ . Just to be with  _ her. _ That’s all she’s ever really wanted. Pining is one thing that Michiru’s actions could be classed as. When she first laid eyes on Haruka, the attraction was instant, and she fell down that rabbit hole at a record speed. A heavy crush, fantasies at night, but everything was all too good to be true, as a deep ache in her heart told her that she has chosen the wrong path in life, that if she never took up the mantle as Sailor Neptune, she and Haruka could live a normal life together, and not have to worry about death in the line of duty, that they could simply be that popular couple in school, that both girls and boys were envy of; a violinist and car racer. Admittedly, the boys were out of luck, but it was other lesbians who were more hurt by their relationship. Michiru doesn’t blame them, for she, too, is totally enamoured by Haruka.

  
  


Haruka sticks the sides of each of the eight slashes together with steri-strips. Each wound is small and shorter than the one above it, but it will still take a considerable amount of time to heal. “All done,” she says at last as Michiru quickly drinks what’s left of her vodka and tonic (as she didn’t want to go through the process of cleaning the wound without some kind of drink, yet she didn’t trust herself with neat vodka; not in front of Haruka, at least).

  
  


“Thank you,” she manages to say without stuttering or in her nervous voice (one that’s a higher pitch than her regular one).

  
  


The blonde looks at her and smiles before clearing away the medical supplies. Michiru goes to move to stand up, her slight wobble enough to alert Haruka, who gave her her hand for support. Normally, two people would stop holding hands after helping someone up, but not them. Haruka’s hand is warm and comforting to Michiru’s own cold palm. Next, they make the mistake of making eye contact. The shorter woman swears she could see the hint of pink dust lightly on the blonde’s cheeks, but she breaks eye contact due to her own blush. 

  
  


Wiggling her hand free, Haruka brushes the tips of her fingers against Michiru’s warm cheek before closing the gap between them

  
  


The kiss lasts for no more than a second; long enough to let each other know that they are up for something more. Haruka’s lips tingle from the residue of vodka. Her eyes meet Michiru’s, who’s hands move to cup her face. They need no verbal communication during this moment, as Haruka takes her hand once more to lead her to the bedroom.

  
  


With care, Haruka unclips the clasp of Michiru’s bra as they sit in the centre of the bed, an act that is allowed as they both know she wouldn’t be able to do it herself, not in her current state anyway. She is almost glad she is injured as she has never been able to unclasp her bra from behind with difficulty, and in the end she gives up and does it her usual way of taking it off and twisting it around so the clasp is at the front. It’s almost a given fact that Haruka doesn’t even bother with a bra, and that’s proven true when she takes off her own clothes in between kissing Michiru, having momentarily left a pause for Michiru to shimmy off her skirt. The blonde’s hand finds a place on her partner’s bare thigh, yet she flinches at the contact.

  
  


“You’ve followed me for so long -- since I started racing here -- so, isn’t this what you want?” Haruka asks in a tone of voice that is perhaps too tempting, as her partner blushes; the only response she can muster. She chuckles slightly, deducing that it’s just nerves causing Michiru to falter. “It’s ok,” she presses her lips against her cheek, “I just want to make you feel good.”

  
  


Michiru can’t help but smile up at her, “I can’t wait.”

  
  


“Ha, you didn’t need to tell me that,” Haruka jokes as her index finger merely swipes over the length of her folds, but that alone is enough for a sight that she has missed probably too much.

  
  


She watches the arousal pulse out of Michiru's pussy, and she can't bear it any longer, that it flows into the fabric of the crisp, white bed sheets and not her mouth.

  
  


Her tongue repeats what her finger once did, savouring the taste as she is gifted with more of the same. It doesn’t take long, maybe four or five strokes before her tongue slips inside, and Michiru convulses and moans, taken off guard even more when her nose nudges against her emerging clit. Haruka seems to pick up on that, enough to repeat it.

  
  


Michiru almost shudders. She spreads her legs more as Haruka continues to please her in a way she adores, allowing her easier access.

  
  


With her partner’s seemingly expertise in this department, it doesn’t take long at all for her to orgasm, especially not when Haruka’s thumb begins to toy with her clit, getting more and more vigorous and pleasurable with each couple of seconds, and Michiru, as much as she may had tried to hold on for just a moment longer and with little thought about how often she moans, gives into her charm, and can only lay and blush as Haruka audibly swallows before she lays next to her, wryly chuckling to herself as Michiru pants.

  
  


She tilts her head up, and Haruka gives her a brief kiss. “I told you I’d make you feel good,” she smiles.

  
  


“To both of those things, you did,” she answers as she reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers. “Do you think this could work?”

  
  


“What, us?” she meets her gaze with her own puzzled one.

  
  


“A relationship,” Michiru clarifies.

  
  


She chuckles again, “I don’t see why not.” Part of her really wanted to add about how she’s already used to Michiru being around her -- a joke, of course, but she refrains from ruining the moment. “I hoped you’d ask, actually,” she says quietly.

  
  


Michiru smiles again, laying on her good side, prompting Haruka to tuck her arm around her. It’s a feeling, as well as a life, that they could soon become accustomed to, and as much as they want to, as much as they wish for, it simply can’t last forever -- not right now, anyway. But, it’s fate.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is _ochen _if you'd like to send prompts  
>  i hope you enjoyed!!__


End file.
